Shock of the Century
by Sassbrat
Summary: This a story that is based on a Prompt from Live Journal about Roy and Wally being gay and dating but the entire team and League save for a few thinks that Wally is a boy. Well the team think that Roy is cheating on Wally with a girl when in reality it's Wally in her girl form. All heck breaks loose as the team teach Roy a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

_This a story that is based on a Prompt from Live Journal about Roy and Wally are gay dating but the entire team and League save for a few know that Wally is really a girl and pretends to be a boy when with the team. Well the team think that Roy is cheating on Wally with a girl when in reality it's Wally in her girl form. _

Chapter 1

Roy rolled his eyes at the sight of his Girlfriend/best friend and fellow red-head get ready for their date. Roy was talking Wally to the Star City Fair.

Roy thought that it was funny that every one of the Young Justice team and most of the League thought that Wally was really a boy and gay since Wally was dating him but in reality Wally was a girl who liked dressing up like a boy and it was easier in battle when the baddies thought of you as a male and not a weak Girl.

Roy wasn't saying that M'gann and Artemis couldn't fight. He had seen the way that Artemis could handle a bow and M'gann was slowly becoming more and more confident with who she was and her powers. It was just Wally was usually one of the first ones that rushed into battle. It was safer to pretend to be a boy when out on the field but when it was just Wally and him going out on a date in a place that they knew no one would be Wally would dress up like a girl. She drew the lines at Frilly dresses but would wear a dress on dates where they would be going to a fancy restaurant which was rare as the two of them would usually go to a mom and pops place to eat.

The red-headed archer knew that Barry and Auntie Iris as she demanded he call her knew that Wally was a girl as they raised her since she was a kid after her parents died. Batman knew as well considering he was the god damn Batman that knew everything. As for the rest of the League and all of Young Justice Wally was gay and dating Roy.

The two had been going out for about a year and so far other than Barry threatening to shove an arrow up sideways where the sun don't shine and threatening to remove a very important part of Roy's body with a dull arrow if he ever hurt Wally in any way, shape or form every thing was going great. Roy knew that Barry would do just what he said he would do as Barry even though he was a laid back person he was insanely protective of his family.

Roy remembered the first time when Wally had kissed him which was in MT. Justice after a long mission. Everyone was tired even Wally who looked like she was going to collapse any moment but not before giving him a deep long kiss goodbye as it would be a while before they would see each other again. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Conner who had just begun to understand relationships was in shock while Artemis almost passed out. Kaldur was impassive as in the Atlantean culture it was not uncommon for the same gender to be in a relationship. M'gann let out a squeal as she had read out same-sex relationships and thought that the two of them were cute together. Robin was a troll as he was smiling the biggest smile he could muster and taking pictures with the camera on his wrist computer which Roy threatened to remove with the wrist included if those pictures ever ended up on FaceBook.

"Wally, are you almost done?" Roy yelled out. For a girl who didn't like a lot of girly things Wally certainly took a long time getting ready.

"Hold your horses Roy." Wally yelled back from the bathroom which was followed by a yelp which told Roy that she must have stabbed herself with the mascara brush again.

Two minutes later Wally came out the bathroom dressed in a knee-length denim skirt with leggings underneath, a pair of nice tennis shoes and a baby blue shirt with a modest neckline that showed of her curves and denim jacket. Her long hair which when she was with the team and Kid Flash was under a wig was up in a high ponytail with little clips in it. Her make-up was very light. She had on light blue eyeshadow that brought out her emerald-green eyes, light pink blush and light pink lipstick that made Roy want to kiss the daylights out of her.

Wally could see the look that was in her boyfriend's eyes. "You can kiss me later Archer-boy but right now I want to hit the fair and get some food." Wally told Roy who had a slight pout on his face about not being able to kiss his girlfriend. "Don't worry I won't make you spend _all _of your money." Wally replied with a fox grin.

Roy for some reason felt that Wally was really going to make him spend all of his money tonight but he really didn't mind spoiling her.

The two left the small apartment and headed towards the fair.

Two hour, couple of twenties and several rides later Roy and Wally were finishing up their hot dogs before heading back to Roy's apartment. The two red heads were unaware of the fact that they were being followed by a certain troll of a bird, Martian and clone who thought that Roy was cheating on Wally with some girl.

"_I just can't believe that Roy would do this to Wally after everything Wally did for him." _M'gann pointed out through the mind link up she had with Robin and Conner who looked like they were getting ready to beat the crap out of Roy any minute now.

"_I know. It does seems that Roy does take after Ollie who was quite a playboy before he met Black Canary. Roy always had a slight rebellious streak in him and I had hope that he wouldn't follow in Ollie's footsteps when in came to dating." _Robin said as his eyes narrowed at the two red heads who were after they had finished their food head for some of the games.

Conner let out a mental growl at the sight he was seeing. Wally didn't deserve to be treated the way he was being treated by Roy. Conner thought back to when Wally had befriended his right off the back and showed him so many things in the world including the moon. Conner remembered Wally wishing him good luck when his relationship with M'gann was announced and backed off flirting with her quite a bit. The only time Wally ever flirted with M'gann was a bit more like friendship or cheering up flirting. It made the clone made that Roy would do something so mean to one of the most nicest people in the world.

"_I wonder if the girl knows that Roy is seeing another person?" _Conner asked as his eyes never left the two red heads who had finished playing the games and were heading out of the park towards Roy's motorcycle.

"_This is going to break Wally's heart." _M'gann said softly as she followed Roy and the strange girl to Roy's apartment where the two arrived a few minutes later, got off the bike and entered the apartment.

M'gann didn't enter the apartment even though she wanted to as she had learned about being respectful no matter who it was or the situation was.

Robin let out a sigh as M'gann reported back to what she had seen. Wally was his best friend and it hurt the Boy Wonder that his other best friend was cheating on Wally with some bimbo. He was going to make Roy pay for what he did if it was the last thing he ever did. He really couldn't blame the girl as she probably didn't know that Roy was dating an another person and was gay as well but if the girl knew about the fact that Roy dating someone else she would pay big time.

But for now they would keep quite as there was another reason as to why Roy was out with another girl. The girl could only be another friend and was just for show. Robin prayed that the girl was just a friend that Roy would use from time to time.

_Next chapter Wally wonders why the team is treating her weird and are mean to Roy._

Ideas are welcomed for any on my stories anytime.

Reviews would be great as well thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_WOW! Never would have thought that I would have gotten so many replies so quick. Thank you so much. This story will be less than 10 chapters as it is only short story at the moment._

Chapter 2

_a week later_

To say that Wally was a little confused when she entered the cave dressed in her boy persona was a understatement. When the red headed speedster arrived at the cave she heard loud yelling. So against her better judgment Wally entered the living room to see Roy tied up to a chair with a sock shoved in his mouth glaring at the other members of Young Justice who were yelling at the top of their lungs at the archer. But that wasn't what scared Wally. What scared Wally was the way Robin and Conner were looking at the red haired archer. It was a look that meant serious pain in the near future.

"Would someone please tell me why Roy is tied up?" Wally asked making the team aware that she was in the room.

M'gann was the first to notice her and flew over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh Wally, I am so sorry about what I have to tell you." M'gann started to say to her fellow red head.

"Huh?"

"We thought that Roy may have been cheating on you based on a text message we found on his phone. Well last week we followed him to see if it was true and we saw him with another girl going to the Star City Fair." M'gann told Wally who still had a dumb struck look on her face.

"We didn't like the thought of Roy cheating on you Wally so we brought him to the cave and decided to teach him a lesson about what happens when you hurt one of us." Conner told Wally as he looked at Roy with the intent that wanted to pound Roy into a pulp.

"So you guys decided to kidnapped him and threaten to beat him up?" Wally replied as she walked over to the chair that held her boyfriend who still had not stop glaring at his friend to untie him.

"Wally, What are you doing?" Artemis yelled. She may have not gotten along with the speedster but she wouldn't put up with Roy cheating on him.

"Untying him so we can have a normal talk like normal people cause threatening to pound someone into a pulp is not a way you want to have a conversation." Wally replied as she finished untying the last of the ropes.

"Wally, you do realize that Roy was out with someone else?" Kaldur pointed out. Wally had always had his back and it hurt the Atlantean badly to think that Roy would be so unfaithful in a relationship with one of the most loyalest people you could ever find in world full of dishonest people.

"I can explain that." Roy said as he removed the sock from his mouth with his free hands.

"Oh you had better explain to me why in the world you would cheat with Wally who has stood up for you against the League." Robin yelled though he had feeling that Wally and the girl he saw Roy with at the fair were somehow connected.

Roy looked at Wally who nodded her head as if to tell him that it was alright to tell them what they knew.

"I'm not cheating on Wally like you think." Roy told his friends only to get glared at by Conner who the archer knew had become very protective of Wally being that she was the first person to befriend him and teach him about the world because Superman was being a butt.

"Oh you say that you aren't cheating on Wally? Then explain the girl that we saw you with last week?" M'gann snapped.

Wally let out a groan and rolled her eyes. She was touched that her team cared about her enough to teach Roy a lesson because they thought he was cheating on her but this was going a little to far. Wally knew that he had to defuse the situation before it came to blows which knowing Conner and Artemis it would come to that very soon.

"Let me see if can guess what the girl looked like. She was about my height with red hair. She was dressed a knee length denim skirt with leggings underneath, a pair of nice tennis shoes and a baby blue shirt with a modest neckline and denim jacket. Her mid back hair was up in a high ponytail with little clips in it. She had light make-up which was light blue eyeshadow and light pink blush and light pink lipstick." Wally told the team.

M'gann, Robin and Conner's jaws hit the floor. They were shocked at how much Wally had described the girl down to the letter even to her make-up. It was as if Wally had seen the girl herself.

"How did you know what the girl looked like?" M'gann asked.

Wally let a smirk come to her face but deep down she knew that there was going to be a lot of yelling and questions and maybe a heart attack coming from her friends.

Wally reached up to her wig and in once quick motion pulled it off letting her long hair cascade down her back. Wally was right about the yelling and her team going into shock.

"Oh my goodness." M'gann said as she tried not to go into shock.

"Well that certainly explains so much." Artemis said as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

"I'll say." Robin replied as his eyes went wide.

"I feel a headache coming on." Kaldur said out of character.

Conner didn't say anything and just stayed where he was standing.

"Told ya that Roy wasn't cheating on me." Wally replied with a fox grin on her face.

_Next chapter all hell breaks lose when Flash finds out that the team know that his nephew is really his neice._

Ideas are welcome anytime

reviews would be great as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the all the reviews and favs. _

Chapter 3

Flash always knew that he couldn't keep the fact that Wally was really a girl from Young Justice forever. The older speedster had a fit when Roy found out about Wally being a girl due to him accidentally walking in on her when she was changing into a different set of clothes after a nasty day when she and Flash had battled Trickster which resulted in being covered in who knows what before Young Justice had been formed. Flash remembered almost killing the older red head because he thought that Roy had purposely walked in on her when it was really just an accident.

Barry after he had calmed down from his attempt to murder Roy explained to the archer the reason why Wally was pretending to be a boy. The reason why was do to the fact that she was safer as a boy and also the fact that Wally was a tomboy to the extreme.

Roy had asked if the Rogues knew about Wally being a girl. Barry told him yes and that it was somewhat the Rogue's idea to have her dressed up as a boy with she was Kid Flash since she would be fighting other villains that would hurt her. They just didn't think that she would dress up like a boy all the time.

Since that day Roy had become very protective of Wally and over the course of the next year had become closer than they had ever been. Barry knew that there would come a time when the little girl that he thought of as a daughter would grow up and find someone else. He wasn't very happy that Wally had chosen to date Roy but what got Barry to see Roy in a new light was the fact that Roy had come to his place and asked him if he could date Wally. Barry was shocked that Roy who was known to be very outspoken and set in his ways do something like ask for permission to date his niece.

Barry and Iris had no problem about the dating since it was technically a heterosexual relationship and even if it was a homosexual relationship it wouldn't have mattered but Barry was concern about the team when they would find out that Wally who they thought was a boy was dating another boy.

The day that Barry was dreading had arrived when he got a call from Wally telling him to come to the Cave and help her deal with her very upset team that was about to kill her and Roy.

Barry wasted no time if getting into his Flash outfit and heading to the nearest Zeta Tube. When Barry arrived at the Cave he saw his niece with Roy trying to reason with the team that really did look like they were going to kill them.

"What the heck is going on here?" Flash asked trying to break the ice. He was rewarded with several bat like glares thrown his way.

"You knew that Wally was a girl!" Robin said as his teeth clenched.

Barry gave Robin a look that said 'of course idiot'.

"Why didn't you tell us that Wally was a girl and is Wally really her name?" Artemis asked still not believing that the red head speedster was really a girl.

"Yes Wallice is my real name as I was name after Wallice Simpson, the woman that made Edward the VII give up the throne to his younger brother in order to marry her. As for the the not telling you that I was a girl I have a very good reason. To put it in simple terms I am a major tomboy and really hate a lot of things that girls are expected to wear and do. Plus The Rogues came up with the idea the disguise myself as a boy to protect myself should I ever be captured by another cities villain gallery. Before you say anything about the Rogues being villains they are not murders and will never be. They have a honor code that they follow to a letter. Plus they are found of me and to put if plainly they know who I am in civilian life. Also when I've had trouble with school and Uncle Barry couldn't help me do to work or League business I would go over to their hideout and they would help me. And let me tell you that the Rogues are just as protective of me as Flash is. I'll give you an example of what they would do for me if I was hurt. About 6 months before the Team formed I was kidnapped by The Joker as Kid Flash. The Joker was not going to let me go with doing some things that I really don't want to know. Well long story short The Rogues found out that The Joker had kidnapped me and went out to find him and rescue me. They kept their vow of not killing anyone but Joker was sent back to Arkham in a body cast. The Rogues don't take kindly to other villains that are not from Central City coming into their turf and trying to take over and threatening kids." Wally explained as stayed in front of Roy to protect him from her very upset friends.

"But why not tell us the truth?" M'gann asked still not fully understanding the situation. She knew that Wally's villains weren't not as evil as most of the other heroes villains but they were the ones to suggest that Wally become a boy when being Kid Flash but why keep up the disguise when she was not on a mission or training.

"I have my reason for doing what I do M'gann. Like I just told you I just like dressing as a boy. I would have cut my hair but Uncle Barry and Auntie Iris had pitched a fit when I suggested that idea. So Batman designed a wig that would stick to my head even when I was going at super speeds to hide my long hair." Wally explained.

"How did Roy find out about you being a girl" Kaldur asked trying to remain neutral in the current situation but it was hard.

"He walked in on me when I was changing out of my Kid Flash outfit before the team was formed and let's just say the most girly shriek that was ever heard came out of my mouth along with me throwing several hard object at him and also let's not forget me preventing Uncle Barry from killing him which he almost did." Wally explained.

Several snickers came from everyone's mouths at the image of Roy almost getting the crap beat out of him and several things thrown at him.

"Look guys, I know that this is a lot to take in and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't treat me like a girl. Just treat me the same way you always have been. As for Roy please don't pester him with questions as to why he hid what he knew from everyone." Wally said looking at her teammates.

Silence could be heard for a few moments before Robin turned around to talk to his red haired best friends. "I can understand why you didn't tell us but please next time just tell us about something this big so that way we won't kidnap Roy and threaten to beat him up when we thinks he cheating on you." The Boy Wonder said with his impish grin causing Wally and Roy to roll their eyes.

"Okay now that this little fight is over, can I please go back to work cause I am on my lunch break which is almost over." Flash asked as he headed back to the Zeta tubes getting looks form the teen heroes. The fastest man alive was glad that Robin and the others hadn't decided to kill Roy before he got to the Cave.

"See ya later Uncle Barry." Wally yelled to her uncle as he left the Cave.

As soon as Barry left Wally was immediately grabbed and dragged somewhere in the cave by M'gann and Artemis who were muttering about changing the way that she was dressed. Wally knew a make-over when she saw one as she and her Auntie Iris would take a spa day every few months when neither of them had anything to do. The young speedster could deal with the make-up but there would be hell to pay if they girls put her into a dress and she would fight tooth and nail as she was not a dress person. The only time she ever wore a dress was on dates with Roy and that was because he would but her the dress and it would be rude to not wear them.

Roy in the meantime was backed up into the couch by the remaining three team members of Young Justice who looked like they were ready to kill him and give him a talk about just how he was going to treat Wally. Which the team didn't have anything to worry about as Barry and Iris along with Batman and the Lanterns had warned him just what they would do to him if he had ever hurt Wally in any shape or form.

_Next chapter the rest of the League find out that Wally is a girl and once again Roy gets lectured by the adults._

Ideas and diolauge are welcomed anytime

reviews would be great. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone that read, reviews, favs and reviews. The10espesa99 gets creidt for ideas used in this chapter. Thank you very much._

Chapter 4

As soon as Wally who was in her boy disguise and Roy transported to the WatchTower they were surrounded by several members of the League. Some of the Leaguers looked ready to kill Roy the second that they saw him.

Black Canary was the first member to reach Roy and she looked about ready to let lose her Canary Cry right in Roy's ear.

"How dare you cheat on Wally like that?" Black Canary screamed but not a loud as her Cry as she grabbed Roy by his ear really hard.

"Dinah, would you please just listen for a moment?" Roy asked wincing as he was glared at by the woman that he could really call a mother since he had known her most of his life since he was a adopted by Ollie.

"Why should I listen to your lies? I thought I taught you better than this." Dinah pointed out still in pissed of mode.

Roy knew that there was no way to get through to Dinah when she was in mom mode. So the red haired archer looked over to his Girlfriend who had a smile on her face and trying not to laugh.

"Alright guys leave Roy alone and let him talk." Wally said as she figured it was time to rescue her boyfriend from very concerned League members.

"Wally, why should we let him talk when we know that he was seen with another girl when he should be with you." Superman pointed out as he sent a glare towards Roy who was trying to get his ear free from Black Canary.

Once again Wally rolled her eyes as the League was acting just like Young Justice when they thought Roy was cheating on her when they thought she was a boy.

"Because he's not cheating on me like you guys think." Wally told the adults as like she did with he team earlier in the week removed her wig and let her hair flow down revealing that she was a girl.

Much like what had happened with the team the adults freaked out well everyone but Red Tornado who didn't have human emotions yet.

"You mean to tell me that the entire time I've talked about you making a move on Artemis, I've actually been talking to a girl." Guy Gardner who for some strange reason was in the WatchTower.

"YOU WHAT?!" Green Arrow yelled at what the third Green Lantern had said about Artemis.

"Relax Ollie. It went in one ear and out the other and besides I'm not bisexual but have no problem with people that are gay or bisexual." Wally told older blond archer who she knew was protective of Artemis.

What Wally had said still hadn't cause Green Arrow to stop glaring at the youngest of the Earth Lanterns who was cowering under the archer glaze.

"You have some explaining to do Wally as does Flash when he gets his red spandex butt up here." Hawkwoman said as she held her mace threateningly in her hands. She had intended to use it on Roy but now she was going to use it to beat the speedsters of the League.

Flash arrived a few moments later to death glares from his fellow members of the League. It was only when he saw his sidekick with her wig off grinning at him did he know that he was going to at the WatchTower for a long time explaining everything about Kid Flash. Something that he was not looking forward to at all.

"Start talking Flash." Superman said as he glared at the Scarlet Speedster.

Flash told the adult heroes what he had just told the younger heroes a few days before. To say that they were shocked was yet an understatement. Several members of the League looked ready to kill Flash and Wally where they stood for lying to them but they wouldn't as to who could say that they wouldn't do the same thing if in their position.

Hal Jordan turned around to glare at Roy who was cowering where he was hiding behind Wally which was a good place for him at the moment since all the men of the League probably wanted to castrate him or kill him.

"Roy, I am going to stay this once and only once." Hal started to say as he made his way over to where the two red heads were at. "You'd better treat Wally like the princess she is or so help me you will personally find out just what I can do with this ring." Hal growled out as he pointed his glowing ring at the red haired archer before turning on his heels and walking away.

Just when Roy thought that he was safe from what he called at the moment his 'insane' mother figure, Black Canary walked over to him and Wally grabbed them both by the ears, pulled them down to her mouth and with a very scary voice told them what they knew what she was going to say.

"I am going to say this once. There will be no sex, hanky-panky, taking off clothes or anything else that shows your body or gives Wally any chance of getting pregnant because if I find out that if you two have sexual relationships with each other I will personally make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?" The leather wearing heroine told the two young heroes in a low deadly voice that neither teen had heard come out of Black Canary before.

Roy and Wally did the only thing that they could do at the moment and that was to just nodded there heads up and down. It wasn't like they had planed on have sex yet. They both wanted to wait until they were older or now it looked like they would have to wait until they were married if Black Canary and Flash had their way.

"Now that we have that figured out I think it's time for us women to stage an intervention with the clothes that you are wearing Wally." Black Canary said with a slightly evil smile on her face.

Wally was about to use her super speed to get away from the insane blond when she felt herself be surrounded by Wonder Woman, HawkWoman and Black Canary who all had evil smiles on their faces.

"I've already called Artemis and M'gann who have agreed to meet up with us at the mall." Wonder Woman said as she heard Wally let out a groan.

"Well let's get changed and get down to the mall." Black Canary said as she grabbed Wally making sure she would not get away as she was screaming bloody murder and fighting with the older meta human and screaming for Roy to come help her even though the speedster knew that her boyfriend would never do that as he was scared to death of his some what adopted mother and Wally didn't blame him one bit.

Roy watch as his girlfriend was dragged away by the women of the League and suddenly felt the tension on the room by the males that were protective of Wally even before they knew she was a girl. It seemed that Wally wasn't the only _one_ that would have to put up with being tortured by the adults only Roy had a feeling that his day with the League would be much more dangerous considering what he was sensing at the moment.

"Roy, since that girls are going to be out why don't you join us for a much needed talk about just how you are going to treat Wally." Hawkman said as you tell that his eyes were narrowed behind that mask he wore.

Roy nodded his head knowing that he had no choice in the matter. He just prayed that he would come out alive knowing that Wally was thinking that same thing.

_Next chapter Roy get the talk on just how he is going to treat Wally while Wally does her best to get out of Clothes shopping with a excitable red headed martian who loves to shop._

Ideas are welcomed anytime and thank you to everyone that helped me with ideas for this chapter and for future chapters.

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the review and everything else. Sorry for taking so long to update I have other stories that I write and when I get the urge to write a chapter for one the urge won't go away at all. **The-girl-with-purple-eyes**__gets credit for ideas based in this chapter__  
_

Chapter 5

Wally was not enjoying herself at the moment. Why do you ask was the reason the young speedster was not enjoying herself? Well the answer to that was very simple as Wally was forced to try on dozens of clothes that she really didn't want to try on but her female friends and Black Canary had dragged her to the mall after finding out that she was a girl to get a whole new wardrobe not that she needed one.

"Wally, what do you think of this one?" M'gann asked as she held up a purple shirt that Wally thought really didn't look so bad.

"It's okay but can we go get something to eat now as I am starving?" Wally asked as she watched M'gann grabbed another shirt that Wally knew would fit her and walk over to the cashier and with the help of Black Canary who was using Green Arrow's civilian Identity credit card to pay for the clothes. Wally looked at the bags that were hanging from M'gann, Artemis and Black Canary's arms. Wally had agreed to go shopping with them only if the girls carried the bags as she wouldn't be caught dead in the mall with million bags of clothes. She just wasn't that type of girl.

What was scary was how much Artemis who got most of her clothes from Goodwill or The Salvation Army story knew about clothes and what would look good.

"You know that you could at least carry one of the bags." Artemis said as she sent a glare towards the red-haired speedster.

"We agreed that you would carry the bags if I agreed to go shopping with you." Wally said but took a few bags off of Artemis's arms as they headed towards the food court.

"_My question is why did you never reveal to The League that you were a girl other than the fact that it was for protection and your uncle's sanity._" Artemis asked through the mind link that M'gann had set up when they arrived at the food court. The archer was curious as to why she could never figure out that Wally was really a girl.

"_I grew up in a town where the worst thing that The Rogues could do was hold up a bank and somebody would get a broken limb or something." _Wally replied. _ "Plus the Rogues are a little protective of me. They call me Baby Flash all the time when they 'kidnap' me on a weekly basis to hang out with them."_

Artemis knew from what Ollie had told her was that The Central City Rogues were not as evil as some of the other city's villains and it was their idea to have Wally dress up as boy for her protection. It was also scary to think what had happened to The Joker when he had kidnapped Wally and tried to rape her.

In fact many of the other villains compared them to the heroes for the way they acted. The Rogues if you thought about it were really a big family. They had a fondness for Wally and respected Flash who treated them with respect.

"_Uncle Barry was on board for the idea of me dressing up as a boy when I was Kid Flash. Plus I am usually the first one in battle to make a move so that's why it was safer for me to me a boy" _Wally replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"_That I can believe when it comes to Flash."_ Dinah supplied as she got into the conversation. Flash was notoriously known for his protective nature of both his wife and nephew.

"_I know right. I almost feel sorry for Roy with the talk he is going to have with The guys._" Wally smiled mentally at the thought of the guys telling Roy just how he would treat her. Roy may be a rebel but he was a gentleman.

**MT. Justice**

Wally was right about Roy getting good old fashioned talking to by the men of The Justice League.

Batman who knew the entire time that Wally was a girl and was dating Roy didn't say anything but glared at the Red-haired archer as if to say _'Do anything to Wally and I will hurt you.' _which was enough to get Roy to behave not that Roy would do anything to hurt Wally.

Superman once he found out that Wally was female proceeded to give Roy the riot act about just how he was going to treat Wally and what he would cut off with his laser vision without knocking him out.

Several other male members voiced their option about what they would do if Roy ever hurt Wally in anyway, shape or form.

By the end of the day Roy found out exactly just where The Hawks would would shove their axe and mace. What Superman would burn off as well as where Flash would vibrate into if he ever hurt Wally. Batman didn't say anything other than give him the BatGlare which was enough to make Roy wet his pants. J'ozz remain quiet but Roy knew that the older Martian would mess with his mind if he hurt Wally. Hal and John also glared at him with a father like look that Roy knew just what they would be thinking of doing if he hurt Wally.

All in all every major male members and a few female members of the League plus Superboy who had developed a close sibling friendship with Wally and Kaldur who thought of it being his duty to protect those that were of his team told Roy that he would be in serious pain if he hurt Wally. The thought of hurting Wally never even crossed his mind as he cared about the younger red head to much to hurt her.

"You have my word that I will never hurt Wally and that I will do everything in my power to protect her when she needs it." Roy told everyone in the room and to show that his promise was the truth Roy did something that Brave Bow showed him what to do when you meant what you said in a promise.

"We know that you won't hurt Wally. It just that we had to make sure." Superman pointed out ignoring Flash's huff.

Flash may have known that his teenage niece was dating Green Arrow's adopted son but that didn't mean the bond speedster had to like it. The only reason he didn't kill Roy was because of Iris threatening to make him sleep on the couch if he did anything to harm Roy and when Iris make threat she would keep it.

"Good now that we have that figured out. I think we should go a rescue Wally from the girls as I know Wally is not someone who likes the mall." HawkWoman said as she remembered the fight Wally gave as she was dragged away by Black Canary. The female hawk prayed that Dinah didn't dress Wally up in leather.

_Next chapter Wally and Roy head out on another date with Young Justice Following them and Roy threatening great bodily harm to the teens._

Ideas for what type of harm Roy could threaten to do would be wonderful,

reviews are welcomed as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the review and alerts. **_

Chapter 6

Roy let out a quiet growl as he felt that someone was following him and Wally while they went to the movies. If that was true there was going to be hell to pay starting with a certain troll of a bird.

"So Roy which movie do you want to see?" Wally asked as she looked at the posters.

Roy wanted to see The Hobbit which he had read the books when he was a kid and they were really the only books he ever hadn't been forced to read.

"How about the Hobbit?" Roy replied with a smirk on his face. He had plans for Wally during the movie which was why he and Wally always sat in the back of the theater so they wouldn't disrupted anyone else. The plans usually involved making out throughout most of the movie.

The two Red-heads bought their tickets and snacks which was only a large drinks and large popcorn for both but Wally would normally eat both hers and Roy's popcorn and headed into the theater.

Robin grinned like a fox as he watched his two best friends and older sibling like figures enter the theater. He was looking for some blackmail involving Roy and other than a few kisses here and there had nothing. It was bad that Flash had approved the relationship so The Boy Wonder couldn't use the idea that he would tell Flash that Roy was dating his niece.

Robin ducked into a alleyway to change out of his Robin uniform and into his Dick Grayson persona. He may be a hero that can sneak into almost anything but he wasn't going to break the law by going to a theater for free unless it was to handle a crook.

Robin entered the theater and bought a ticket to The Hobbit but was really going to spy on Roy and Wally who were seated way in the back with their lips attacking each others. At least they were quiet about making out unlike some people that Robin knew that belong to a team of young heroes.

Three hours later and several make outs later Roy and Wally left the theater followed by Robin who a few moments before the movie ended to change in his Robin Uniform again.

Robin followed Roy and Wally to a small diner that had seen better days on the outside but Robin knew that this was a hot spot for Wally who really hated fancy outfits. Wally loved Mom and Pop places and when ever the two of them would hang and he was buying which was about half the time Wally always want to go to a small diner in Gotham that served good food for a great price.

Robin watched the two eat from a building that was across the street. It really did seem that Roy really wasn't the rebellious teenager that everyone thought that he was when it came to dating Wally and Wally was on her best behavior and acting like a young lady.

Robin must have drifted off cause the next thing he knew was that several arrows were flying towards him and they were the ones with the pointed ends and they didn't belong to the blond archer of Star City but to his former sidekick.

Robin dodged the arrows as best that he could but somehow he missed a few and then he was pinned up to a wall with a very sharp arrow pointing at a very important part of his lower body.

"Red Arrow, this is not funny." Robin yelled out.

"Who is laughing?" Red Arrow replied as glared at Robin. "I told you that if you followed me on a date I would make you pay dearly."

"Come on Red, you know I couldn't resist spying on you and your girlfriend." Robin told the archer keeping Wally's identity a secret at the world only knew Kid Flash as boy.

"Doesn't matter. Time to die." Red Arrow said as he aimed an arrow at his little brother. Just as he was about to let the arrow fly he was knocked up side the head by a fellow archer only this one was older, blond and male.

"Speedy, stop trying to kill Batman's sidekick."

Red Arrow glared at his former mentor at the mention of his former hero name.

"Beat him up back at the cave." Green Arrow said as he headed someplace else to do his patrol.

"You're lucky Birdie. Very lucky." Red Arrow said as he launched one of his arrows into to sky and disappeared on the zip line.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived as when he opened his eyes he came face to face with a set of angry emerald eyes.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing?" The owner of the eyes demand.

Robin knew that he was in serious trouble and now knew not to spy on his friends who were dating as they both have tempers.

Batman raised an eyebrow when he saw his ward come into the batcave looking like he had been involved in a serious battle and Batman was concerned for not of the Gotham super villains had escaped their prisons.

"Not what you think. I was spying on the red-haired siblings and they found out and taught me a lesson." Robin said as he got out of his uniform into a pair of slacks and tee-shirt.

Batman did something that he was not know to do. He let out a laugh causing Robin to look at him weird.

"Kid, even I know not to spy on Roy and Wally when they are on a date as they both have tempers that make Bane look normal." Batman pointed out.

"You couldn't have told me this earlier!?" Robin yelled.

"You had to learn on your own Dick."

Robin did nothing but glare at Batman the nastiest glare he could muster but he did know not to piss off Wally as that girl had a nasty punch.

_**Hey guys. At of this moment this is the last chapter for this story as I am focusing on my other stories Magic Soul and Ocean Dream and Night Moon. this is not how i wanted to end this story but i have lost some interest in it but i wanted to at least have a final chapter.**_

_**Thank you everyone for all your support for this story.**_


End file.
